1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank closure device and method, and in particular, to a fuel tank flapper door, to reduce the fuel and/or fumes that may exit a fuel tank when a fuel cap is not positioned on a fuel tank opening.
2. Background of the Invention
Fuel tanks may include a cap removably secured to a fuel tank opening to seal the opening of the fuel tank during use of the vehicle to which the cap is attached. However, in some instances the cap may not be installed after a fuel fill up or may be improperly installed and fall from the fuel tank opening during use. In such situations, fuel and/or fumes may exit the fuel tank through the fuel tank opening. It may be desirable to reduce the fuel and/or fumes that may exit the fuel tank opening when the cap is not positioned thereon.